Howard University provides personnel and equipment for the development of a multidisciplinary clinical and basic research cancer program. In addition to administrative support, core programs in Epidemiology, Radiation Therapy and Bioengineering are being supported. The center grant has provided for pilot research programs in viral and chemical carcinogenesis, genetics of cancer cells, cell surface studies and other areas of cancer biology. The program, administratively, has provided for recruitment of more personnel in medical oncology including Immunotherapy and Hematology for the clinical component of Howard University's Comprehensive Cancer Center.